


Welcome Home

by justfrozenthings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Kristoff and Anna are married, just a cute and sweet little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfrozenthings/pseuds/justfrozenthings
Summary: Kristoff and Anna, now newly married, decide it’s time to add a new member to their family.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azchrisd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=azchrisd).



> Happy Birthday to my birthday twin azchris on Tumblr! Also known as azchrisd on Instagram. Happy Birthday Chris! Happy to be sharing a birthday with such an amazing artist/illustrator and human being! Hope you enjoy your birthday fic! If you’re not already, please go give them a follow!

Anna practically flew out of the front seat of Kristoff’s old beat up pick up truck. She did quick happy skips up to the front door of the humane society. “Come on Kris hurry!” Anna yelled over to her husband when she saw that he was still getting out of the truck. 

They’ve only been married for two months. And while they both decided that they weren’t ready for kids quite yet, though definitely want some in the near future, it was time to add a new member to the family. So, here they were at the humane society with hopes to give a furry friend a new home. Anna was so excited that she was bouncing on the tips of her toes watching with big sparkling eyes and a huge grin as her husband sauntered over to her.

“Okay, calm down there feisty calm down. I’m here.” Kristoff chuckled as he opened the door for the petite redhead beside him. Once again, Anna was off in a flash, immediately heading over to where the dogs were being kept and ignoring the lady at the front desk.

“Hello! Welcome to the Arendelle Humane Society! How may I help you today?”

“Uh hi. We’re looking to adopt, my wife was the streak of red that flew by just a minute ago.”

The lady covered her mouth as she gave a soft chuckle, “Yeah this place can really bring out the excitement in people. So, anything specific you’re looking for today...a dog? A cat?”

“No actually,” Kristoff said scratching the back of his head. “Our options are pretty open. We’re just looking or the one I guess you could say.”

“I’m sure you’ll find just the one you're looking for here. It looks to me that your wife already made her way to where we keep the dogs. I can come with you to make the choosing process easier, I’ve spent time with each animal so I know a thing or two about their personalities.” 

“We would really appreciate that. Thank you.” 

When Kristoff and the employee lady stepped into the dog area, Anna was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed petting a German Shepard through one of the holes of the cage. Kristoff crouched down next to his wife, “Find one you like?” Kristoff asked, reaching through another hole to give the dog a pet as well. 

Anna shook her head, “She’s cute but not quite what I’m looking for. While she’s very sweet and would no doubt make a great dog, I’m looking for one with a little more energy.”

“Ellie is one of our older dogs here,” the employee lady stated. “If you’re looking for one with a bit more energy I would suggest one of our younger dogs or puppies.” 

“I think a puppy might be too much for us to handle at the moment, but we’ll take you up on that offer about the younger dogs,” Anna responded, giving a smile to the nice lady in front of her.

“No problem!” The lady returned a smile, “Are you looking for a certain size or breed?” Anna shook her head in response, “No. We’re pretty much open to anything.”

“That’s what your husband said,” the lady giggled, gesturing back to Kristoff, who was trailing behind them as they walked down the hall. 

The two continued chatting away about little things like their love for animals until Anna suddenly stopped. “Oh my gosh!” she squealed, taking off down the hallway before stopping at another cage. “Who’s this big guy?!” She reached through the fence to give the dog in question a pet on the head.

“That’s Sven,” the lady responded, “He’s a Norwegian Elkhound.”

“Well he certainly is a cutie,” Anna giggled as Sven licked her hand, “And a sweetie too.”

Sven had a wood brown coat with markings of fossil gray fur, and the warmest pair of chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. Well, besides Kristoff.

“He’s very playful! And might be just what you’re looking for! Would you like to meet him?” 

“Oh yes please!” Anna looked up at the woman, eyes wide as saucers. It was like a kid in a candy store, and Kristoff couldn’t help at how cute his wife looked at that moment. He couldn’t wait to see that look throughout their lives. 

They went outside to a small enclosure where a big oak tree stood proudly in the middle and various toys were scattered along the luscious shamrock green grass. Anna picked up a blue and white striped tug of war rope, shaking it in front of Sven to grab his attention, and then throwing it across the lawn. Sven bounded after it bringing it straight back to Anna. 

Anna threw it again...and again...and again, sometimes even running with Sven as he went to fetch it, and chasing him as she tried to get it back.

Anna made her way back over to Kristoff and the lady, face red and completely out of breath. “Kristoff,” she huffed, still trying to catch her breath, “I think we found him. I think Sven’s the one.” Anna looked back at the Norwegian Elkhound who stood wagging his tail as he waited for the game to continue. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to look at any of the others first?” Kristoff asked smugly, knowing very well that his wife was one to make quick decisions. 

“I’m sure. In fact, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. It’s him. He’s the one.”

“Well okay then.” Kristoff gave a small nod and put his hands on his hips. “If you’re sure then I guess we have no other choice than to adopt him.”

“Really?!,” Anna piped up, clasping her hands in together. “You’re okay with getting him?! You like him too?!” 

At some point during their conversation, Sven had pondered back over to the three humans. Kristoff squatted and stroked Sven’s head, “I do. I think he’ll make a perfect addition to our family.”

“Well, seeing as the two of you have made a decision I can set you all up to take him home, and let you be on your way so you can begin making some memories.”

After handling all the paperwork and paying the adoption price, Anna and Kristoff let Sven jump in the front seat with them. As they drove down the country roads, Sven set his two front legs on Anna as he stuck his head out the window, tongue wagging in the wind.

Kristoff glanced over at Anna who was smiling at Sven enjoying the breeze as she lightly stroked his fur. “So what should we name him?” Kristoff asked.

“Actually,” Anna giggled, “I was thinking we should keep his name. I like it, it’s unique, and fits him very well. What do you think?” 

Kristoff took her hand giving it a gentle kiss, “I was thinking the very same thing.” 

And from that day forward, Sven had become a beloved and valued member of the Bjorgman family.


End file.
